From Aces to Lovers
by NearHyyun
Summary: It's time for a practice game between Seirin and Touhou but Kagami isn't acting his usual self. He keeps screwing up and causing trouble on the court and in his mind. Will he end up getting his head in the game or will Aomine have to show him his place? THIS IS YAOI with a bit of BDSM. Reviews are welcome.


Kagami couldn't get the thought out of his head. He did it with Aomine….the Aomine from the Generation of Miracles. It wasn't like the other noticed him off court, but when on the court it was a one vs one battle, both for the game with lust and dominance. Sure, the act seemed rough but secretly Kagami enjoyed the challenge, never giving the man a second to break out or turn a blind eye against him. Kagami knew that he was going to win the fight, practising every second of free time he had in the gym, coordinating well with Kuroko and the other first string players to become the best ace that Tokyo had ever seen. It was all worthwhile to see Aomine smirk since it was the closest he ever got to a smile, knowing that he would face someone worthwhile his time.

* * *

Kagami couldn't help but stare at Aomine, seeing his thin lips curl to one side, sweat dripping down his tanned face and slightly licking his lips sensually. It provoked him, making him become more aggressive and wanting to kiss the man then and there just to taste the succulent flavour of his lips. He wanted to makes his lips swollen and bleeding, give hickeys but this was only a day dream as Kagami needed to focus his head in the game. His play was sloppier than usual, nearly dropping the ball in a dribble after catching it from one of Kuroko's ignite passes. He barely even made one of his dunks due to his jump being too low and easy to block, but his brute strength got him out of the situation.

"Time out!" Seirin's coach yelled as the players made their way towards the bench, wondering why the sudden calling. It was only a practice game but they were only behind by 3 points which could easily be done with Hyuuga's barrier shot.

"What's this for? Do we need a change of strategy?" Mitobe questioned, having a wavering look on his face.

"No, it's not that….Kagami!" She shouted, peaking his interest.

"I didn't do nothing." Kagami immediately replied, as a defensive reflex.

"That's exactly what you did." Hitting him right on the head "You keep standing on the spot like a lost animal. What's with you today? Touhou should be easy. We beat them once; we can sure beat them again in a simple practice game."

Kagami stood up from the bench placing one hand behind his head as if he was uneasy on the topic "It's just different this time, it's different..."

Riko snapped back this time hitting him harder "What do you mean **_different_** , its clearly the same team with the same members but we have an advantage. Everyone needs you to focus on the ball. Look-" she was harshly cut off due to the end of the two minute break but it didn't stop her from finishing. She placed both her hands on her hips and proudly stated "Get your head in the game." The rest of the team moved forward to their allocated positions to finish off the second quarter.

It was tough, trying to play at his best whilst also taking small glances at the man he was defending. He certainly knew that if Aomine broke free then he would have no control of his next move. Be it a jump shot or a run, it was too unpredictable. Kagami let his eyes wander for one millisecond giving just enough time for Aomine to break from his guard and gain speed as he neared his goal. It was remarkable, seeing a him go from zero to top speed in a matter of seconds it was almost not _**humane**_. Kagami began running after Aomine trying to catch up to the maniac's speed but his footwork abilities were nothing compared to the other's. He was only slightly lagging behind every few steps.

"What's the matter Kagami? Did you finally realise that you can't beat me?" Aomine sarcastically spoke, releasing the ball at that moment allowing it to glide from his hand and square into the net. The whole crowd was in awe, never seeing such a shot being made with the shooters back away from the net. Such precision, accuracy and power made Aomine unstoppable but this didn't break the spirit of Seirin.

"Just because you can make fancy shots like that, doesn't make you the best." Kagami returned the point, dunk the ball after catching Kuroko's ignite pass. His cocky attitude aggravated him, making his play more concise using his full strength to drill the ball around the court not and letting Aomine touch it. Both felt that it was their time to break the other mentally by scoring more points that the other. Time ticked down nearing the end of the second quarter and yet no team had managed to score a point.

The crowds were yelling out the school names in a chant anticipating the next point from either team. It only placed unnecessary stress on the star players, not that it bothered Aomine at all. He knew that he could always provoke Kagami with his roughed out plays. It was both dangerous and risky for Kagami to go chasing after Aomine but his mind couldn't comprehend what he really meant. Seirin couldn't make their plays with Aomine and the others stalking their prey cautiously and it meant that Kuroko would be unable to curve the ball around the players. It didn't help that Aomine knew him more than Kagami did but it only stroke a ticker in Kagami to become better than the older ace. Kuroko only watched in admiration seeing both the players guard each other very closely so that their feet couldn't move without being in unison.

Finally Aomine caught the ball after it slipped out of Kagami's fumbling touch and headed to the net only being stopped in his tracks by the ringing bell. He hissed at his incompetence, allowing a playing to pin guard him like that but also doubting his current abilities. Both teams were exhausted and were doubting if they had enough energy to last the next two quarters. Seirin rushed off to the changing room to discuss strategies.

"Okay, I seriously don't know what's wrong with you but SNAP OUT OF IT!" Hyuuga emphasised, getting irritated with the sloppy plays from Kagami. The others, Izuki and Mitobe were also exhausted with trying to defend their net and catching Kuroko's game changing passes.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko hit his arm playfully wanting him to ease out of the tension. "We have to focus getting around him, there's no way we can stop him now."

The other players nodded being unable to contribute to the conversation. Sweat poured down Kagami's face as he grabbed a towel and dried his face off. He then slicked up his hair with his sweaty hand and wondered if he lost the ball due to his lack of control but he knew it was his secret glances at the dark skinned player. The changing room was dead quiet for a few brief moments and the coach began knitting her brows together, slowly getting frustrated at her failed plans that she was coming up with.

"Argh!" She aspirated, reaching a conclusion of some sorts. She clapped her hands together signalling to gather all the players attention as they huddled in closer to hear. "Okay, we'll have the same five members on the court and if Kagami screws up again, we'll have Tsuchida replace him." She eyed Kagami carefully showing that she meant business and didn't want to witness any mistakes.

"You know what this game means to us." Hyuuga stated, enjoying playing with everyone regardless of the outcome but all the players wanted to win. "We want to show them that we can win with our team play and be happy about it. It's all I want after all." He smiled and patted Kagami on the back awkwardly as they headed out for the third quarter.

* * *

Aomine was stuck in his own thoughts during the break between halves. During the match he didn't even glance once at Kagami, only at Kuroko, his old shadow. What caused the sudden change between them? Did he not like winning with Aomine's supreme skills? No wonder he's sticking to this weakling, he's just afraid to rely on himself just like old times. But was this how really Aomine was feeling? He knew that he felt some sense of loss since his favourite magazine model decided to leave the industry but it felt much deeper than that. He hadn't been in a stable relationship since being scolded by Satsuki about treating a girl right. Her words 'There was more to sex and love' rang through his head as he wondered if he wanted more than what he already had. "Heh" A short laugh escaped his lips as he stood up from his team's bench and walked towards the double doors, exiting the gym.

"I want to go sleep, this game seems so boring" Aomine spoke to no one in particular, leaning against one of the railings that were right outside the double doors. He didn't expect anyone to go look for him and it was no surprise when no one came. What was he thinking, standing out here in the open when he could probably sleep in the supply room. He was a growing teenager and needed his adequate amount of sleep every night. Aomine always felt sleepy when he was lazy and this was just one of those moments. He turned around now, not facing the doors while looking at Seirin's school. It was nothing spectacular in furnishings but it had trees and plenty of shade at this time of hour.

He idly daydreamt about anything and that his gaze adverted on but his mind would only go back to her words. Would he, the fearless Aomine actually listen to her? He shook his head solemnly, as he heard the door open behind him and someone yelling his name out aloud. He knew that Satsuki would always go looking for him but was her voice always this gruff and low? He thought to himself not turning around the beat his curiosity.

"Oi, are you listening to me?" The figure now aggravated, placed their hand on his shoulder and turned him around. Aomine became startled about the guy's brash behaviour nearly knocking him out but realised it was only Kagami as he closed his eyes into slits, showing how much he loathed him.

"What do you want? Do you really want to tell me that I've won?" Aomine proudly stated, feeling his own presence consume Kagami's expression.

The aura around was scary but Kagami didn't back down for it would only make him less of a man, especially to the guy that he liked. "No. I came here on Momoi's request. She wants you back to play and just finish the damn match." Kagami sighed, standing there awkward for a moment before turning away and walking to the doors. "If you were a man you'd finish the battle, as in the match between us." He tried to speak calmly and clearly before returning to the gym.

Aomine was confused for a moment. Why did Satsuki ask Kagami to call for him? What did she think, that he wouldn't be able to return himself when he was ready? "UGH" He really was losing it and there was no way in hell he would listen to his rival Kagami. Nothing he said would change his mind … but was it slowly making an influence on him. He racked his fingers through his own hair while leaning on the railing away from the gym. Slowly, he tried taking a few breaths, returning him to his non caring demeanour. He decided it was time to return, pushing one of the doors open and hearing the crowd chant "Seirin, Seirin" tremendously as the team kept scoring points through the small little cracks through his own team.

Once Momoi spotted the dark blue tips of hair on the other side of the court she immediately called for a player change, leaving Aomine stunned and in her line of sight as the players moved back to their starting positions, ready to jump at the ball. "Get in there as our ace Daiki" She pointed to the spot opposite Kagami and Aomine growled, knowing this would be another boring and pointless match.

The third quarter went on smoothly for the remaining seven minutes that Aomine played in. He was pinning Kagami at every point and recalling his previous movements to when he played with Kuroko to predict his next passes. It did work, but Kuroko had a few extra moves added it that made it a bit difficult to counter but the point difference wasn't that much. Kagami's plays had seemed too stiff during the time Aomine was on the court, that only lead to him thinking that Kagami was trying intimidate him… but it seemed much more than that. It was 37 – 35, Touhou leading the game and this minuscule point difference didn't break Seirin's spirit.

The players returned to their respected benches, while Aomine couldn't brush off the feeling of being watched. There might have been scouters within the stands, but this didn't feel like that… much worse and weird. Aomine grabbed his towel from the bench and draped it over his head while he drank silently and cautiously from his water bottle, with the fear of being watched. It agitated Aomine with this feeling but he was still in the match and it wouldn't matter. Slowly the players made their way onto the court for the final quarter.

Kagami couldn't help but stare at Aomine. The way how he glided swiftly on the floor even his hand movements flowed whenever he grabbed hold of the ball. Kagami knew he had been looking a bit too much at him, but he couldn't help it. It was the attraction, not like he could he could stop looking and lose sight of the ball. He wanted to reach out that extra step and just touch him, but would that be too weird at this place and time. His split set back of thoughts made him lose sight of the ball for a second, allowing Aomine to take his chance and rage passed him and to his net and score with a slam dunk. 'Dammit' the red head hissed to himself as he made his way back to his starting position. He would need to be more attentive to the movement of the ball around Aomine since he could snag it at any time.

Kuroko ended up swerving his pass through the players, allowing for a direct shot to Kagami, where the ball did connect with the red head's hand, but the movement was so sudden and unexpected to the day dreamy man that he ended up fumbling the ball for a moment before gaining his stance. He charged through to the other side of the court. Aomine was hot on his heels as he performed a feint, hopefully fooling the man but his simple minded tricks were too sloppy to cause the other to glance away. Kagami barely even had control of the ball with Aomine creeping up in speed and agility behind him, but that didn't stop him from trying to perform a slam dunk if he could just get a bit closer to the net.

'Almost there….just a bit more, don't give out on me legs…' Kagami pumped himself leading to the last small movement before the jump knowing he could do it. He stretched his legs fully into the air while jumping, reaching the net and almost slamming the ball in, but there was Aomine, a second faster than he was to bat the ball away and retrieve it on the rebound.

A whistle blew, calling out a foul to Seirin player 10 which was Kagami as he landed to the ground too suddenly and bumped backwards into Aomine retracting abruptly.

"Sorry" he cowered, preparing his stance for Aomine's agile movements that could leave him behind at any given moment. 'one strike…and bumping into Aomine like that ugh…' Kagami once again being lost in his thoughts to even pay attention to the game, meaning that Aomine could speed past him.

It was at this moment that Kagami sought to sprint after the blue haired male, only causing another strike against his name. He accidentally bumped into Touhou's point guard, causing utter embarrassment on the field for himself. Riko knew that it was time to pull him out. Causing two mistakes in this short time frame meant that he mostly likely would cause more and she didn't need a faulty player right now. A player change was made to replace Kagami and he protested that he was not faulty, but even Riko knew that something was up with him.

"Tsuchida you're up. Show Aomine that we don't need fancy moves to win." She spoke loudly and gave him a thumbs up before he walked onto the court. 'This might be super close but we still have our trickster Kuroko so it should be fine.' Riko thought to herself but uneasy since no one could handle Aomine except Kagami but he wasn't feeling well.

"So," Riko turned to Kagami with her hands on her hips. "What's up with you today? It better not be some lame excuse or I'll make you run laps next time we train."

Kagami was sitting on the wooden bench with his hands hanging between his legs. "I don't know. Maybe it's hay fever?" The excuse seemed to pass with Riko for now. She didn't have time to worry about one benched player when her beloved team was playing against Touhou.

He already missed being on the court but Aomine seemed to just make him feel awkward. He couldn't pinpoint what sort of feeling it was but it made him uneasy. He didn't need this now or later all he needed was basketball. Watching from the sidelines had a different feel than being directly in the action. He could see why people loved to watch basketball. But every time his team lost the ball to Touhou he would mutter under his breath about being worthless.

"Tsk, Riko can you please let me back into the game? I want to play and show that punk Aomine what I can do." He tried to please to Riko but she wouldn't budge.

"No. You have two strikes against your name and I gave you chances before. It would be more embarrassing having you get a third strike than losing the game. And besides, it's a practise match it shouldn't matter as much." Even though she said this she knew Kagami had a point but she wasn't going to let him daydream on the court. He could cause another foul or even get hurt by the uncontrolled plays from Aomine.

Meanwhile in the match Seirin seemed to be outnumbered. Aomine was a whole team himself so it meant they were facing nine players against their five. It was brutal but for every few points Hyuuga would score a three pointer to try and even it up. Kuroko was still pushing through playing as best as he could with Mitobe and Tsuchida trying to weave through Touhou and score some slam dunks but Aomine was everywhere. He was a **_demon_**.

Pouring all his blood, sweat and tears into the battle of the aces, Aomine decided that this should end now. It was the final quarter and he knew that it was time to show his true cards. Seirin was useless without Kagami since he was put onto the bench from rash behaviour. He never understood why he was suddenly pulled off the court but he saw his hindered expression. He almost looked embarrassed but kept staring at Aomine when he thought he wasn't looking. He carefully disguised his confusion as indifference as he continued to charge through their broken defense at top speeds and scoring another goal. Kagami cursed at the utter timing. He had enough strength to last him in the three minutes that were crucial for them since he was the only one that seemed to be on par with Mr big shot Aomine.

And that was it. With the unstoppable force of Aomine and Seirin trying to stop them with all their might, but dropping short of man power with the sudden removal of Kagami from the court. The match went to Touhou with 55 – 51 A close game but the last few moments just falling short of victory for Seirin. It really didn't matter since it was a practice match between the top two teams in Tokyo, but you could never know who was present within the crowd.

Both teams shook each others hands as they went off the court and to pack. It was only a Thursday after all and they still had time in the afternoon to go out and eat or catch up on homework. Seirin were defeat that this didn't break their spirit, after all it was a close game and they did well without Kagami on the court.

Riko walked in last to the changing room and clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Great game guys. I'm proud of you but we have to work on some new strategies for the new championship. Practice tomorrow after school okay, don't be late or you'll run laps." Everyone responded with a yes as they changed and left. Kagami was the only one that didn't change yet because he was sulking.

Kuroko patted Kagami on the back. "It's not your fault, we all have bad games." And then walked off to find the rest of this team mates.

It really annoyed Kagami that he could make such a brash move on the court with bumping into another player and causing fouls against his name, which only lead him to pull out of the match. He was getting too distracted lately, mainly because of Aomine but it wasn't his fault, it's was just the stupid attraction that he just loved.

"Ugh, I hate this" the red head sighed and leaned against the wall sifting his fingertips through his hair to cool off.

"Hate what?" another voice was being projected in the room with Aomine stepping towards the red head. "It's just a game, a practice at that, don't get too disheartened. Shame you got pulled out though, I liked the challenge." The blue head stated as a matter of factly. It was true that he enjoyed the company of the red head, but the way that he seemed so 'off' today just made him feel uncomfortable. Sure people had their own off days, but the way that the other was looking at him, even right now with those gleaming red eyes ogling him just sent small chills down his spine.

"Did you come here to gloat, your Excellency?" He jokingly stated, not noticing the fierce tone escape him.

Hearing that, the other just became aggravated and concerned for the other's behaviour. It just seemed so unlike him to throw insults with an actual meaning behind them.

"I don't know what game you are playing now Aomine, but seriously stop staring at me like that. It's weird." ashamedly admitting the guy's facial expression as he tried to make his way out of the temporary locker room.

"Weird, is that all you can say?" Aomine retorted pulling his hands out of his pocket and opening his arms in a rebellious action. "You do the same thing to me."

"I didn't know yo-" Kagami was abruptly cut off by the others overpowering voice.

"Did you think. I didn't notice you look at me like this all those times. During the match." He roared stating his point through his clenched teeth. Kagami was lost for words, knowing it was his mistake the other found out, having no way to revert his actions.

Aomine began moving towards Kagami, his arms still out but his face softening, almost as if he was scared. Kagami couldn't understand why he was being soft. It was so out of character for the stoic blue haired male but he wasn't going to take any chances and assume he was being nice. Kagami cursed himself, biting on the inside of his lip from being caught and having to exhibit Aomine's rash behaviour. It was weird seeing him like this, a mixture of being angry but confused, the ocean of blue searing through his eyes as if he was lost.

Kagami kept stepping backwards, he didn't like how his arms were out, showing the biceps through the jersey that he wore to protect himself from getting a cold. The way that it hung loosely over his shoulders, making his collar bone more visible, the bare skin without any marks or scratches. It was almost as if Aomine was teasing him and the only thing he could do was back into a corner, the one furthest from the door and barely visible to the passing eye. If Aomine wanted to hit him, now was the perfect time without being caught.

But, he didn't. A soft embrace caught him by surprise. Kagami tripped in utter astonishment and both end up on the floor, with Aomine's head resting on his chest.

"Yoou-uu, what are you play-" He was cut off by a warm palm against his cheek, a gentle thumb stroking his lips closed having the other male now looking directly into his eyes.

Aomine broke the silence, whispering "You provoked me", angling his lips closer placing them firmly on the other's and parting them slightly. It felt so wrong, but right in this moment for Kagami, but he was too shocked from the progressive change in the other's attitude to return the sensation to them.

Aomine kept pushing forward into the other, curling his teeth and lips on the red head's lower lip, tugging and pulling it softly, grazing his teeth on the top of the lips crevices, producing such an eccentric feeling for the other as he shivers, eyes frozen on the dark blue haired man, not sure of how he should feel about this all. The kiss broke apart with a bite on his inner lip, leaving a small dent as a reminder of who had just ravished his lower lip.

"There.." Aomine spoke, pulling away and having trouble standing up, using one of Kagami's thighs as leverage, brushing his fingertips slightly on his package but doesn't notice as he struggles to get up and fix his jersey. Aomine flashes one last smirk, exhaling and points to the one still on the floor "You're mine", and then left the other in a hot and bothered mess.

* * *

Kagami wanted to jump the man, to feel the warm sensation of his insides as he made him beg wanting more. But sadly this was only his dream as he woke up both sticky and sweating in the comfort of his own bed, alone. It was so frustrating, knowing that the man he wanted only went for the ladies, especially those with big breasts but this didn't stop Kagami from loving the man. He didn't care that he suddenly changed his sexual preference when he saw someone similar to himself on the court. All he knew was that he had to beat him and destroy his cocky behaviour and his 'the only one who can beat me, is me' attitude. He successfully succeeded in his plan, using all his strength and his animalistic behaviours but that almost made his go over the edge. It was his power but unfortunately it wasn't his to control seeing his body take a form of his own wanting to stop the unstoppable.

* * *

"I didn't think you had a fair chance last game" the figure on the court bellowed bouncing the ball several times before drilling it around imaginary players and the according it with a one handed dunk. "We should do a rematch, you, Kagami versus me." He answered, shocked by the lack of growling and anger that Kagami failed to show, or was it not Kagami's signature red hair that he saw on the sidewalk idly passing by?

'Stop dreaming and start playing. You're better than him so we don't need to spare him a glace.' his inner self spoke being the arrogant and impulsive side to his actions. "Oi, are you looking down on me? If this is a pity game, then I don't want it." Kagami finally replied not believing his eyes as he saw Aomine practice. "And I thought you were all just for show, who knew that you, would be out here training?" After seeing a shot like that, Kagami knew that it would take practice upon practice to perfect it, in his monstrous kind of way.

"Yeah, yeah. spare your breath for the game, if you're up to the challenge that is." His mouth contorting as it usually did in a makeshift smile, the one he always has before entering 'the zone'. If he was playing like this, then Kagami couldn't refuse. His last match against him, Aomine kept looking down on their team, probably thinking that they weren't worth his precious sleep time. It annoyed Kagami to no end seeing such disrespectful behaviour but this was the real deal. A match against both aces, to prove who is the more suitable in the Tokyo district.

The match was like any of their one on one games. It always involved Aomine grabbing the ball in a split second with Kagami chasing him hot on his heels. But with every movement Aomine made, it just made Kagami's reaction faster, decreasing the skill gap between them. Both men were running from one end of the court to the other, the hot sun not helping them as sweat began to precipitate down their necks and muscles, leaving their skin to glisten in the sun. The sweat didn't bother either Kagami or Aomine as they were too focused on each other, to even consider their physical bodies as a hindrance in this match.

The sweat was just an added challenge to keep the ball in either one's procession. Of course Aomine felt bad for what happened in the previous match that they had played, but he in no way would reduce his intensity because he felt pity on the other. 'Don't feel bad. I am still me, I've got this', Aomine thought to himself as he was about to score a slam dunk in Kagami's goal. But something stopped him. An image flashed in his head about what happened in the locker room a week ago.

He didn't know where or why it had come up, but that one small slip of reminiscence made the other gain control of the ball and score a slam dunk of his own.

"Hey, what was that?" Kagami roared with that small change of behaviour. "Are you going soft on me now?" He chucked, smiling at the plan he was conjuring up in his head on how to teach Aomine that he wasn't 'weak' as the other thought him to be.

Aomine didn't change his player behaviour after that one mishap. It was unfortunate that he couldn't get back into his usual mood, but this only meant Kagami a guaranteed win. Kagami swerved around the almost inanimate Aomine, throwing hoop after hoop, feeling like he left the other stunned with his hard-core attitude. It did leave the other stunned, making the blue head all hot and bothered and a bit embarrassed that he did let this happen in a public area, and in front of Kagami for that matter.

"Umm… I don't think I want to play anymore…" He nodded his downwards to show the other because it was really the thought of Kagami that had turned him on. Kagami just stood there dumbfounded knowing that Aomine was turned on. "With our scores, you win. So can we just go?" He pleaded, urgently resisting the urge to just touch himself and relieve him of the pulsing pain in his pants.

Kagami knew how nerve racking it could be with a boner, because he too had gotten them in the visual presence of Aomine in his imagination. "Oh-kay. We'll go to my place, since it is closer…" He tried to make things as normal as possible, by grabbing the ball under his arm and hoist up the player bags over his shoulder, while his free hand grabbed Aomine to direct him to his place. It was an awkward walk there, with nothing spoken much between the two except for directions on which path to take or the casual mention of Kagami's favourite stores in the locale.

They reached a small apartment complex, a few minutes away from the basketball court. It took a few more minutes to walk up the stairs to the third floor to Kagami's apartment, number 38. Kagami fumbled with the keys in his pocket, careful not to brush his hand near Aomine's erection which was next to his pocket containing his keys. It was still awkward being in the public eye, both males, with their muscular statures but it was only for a few more minutes if Kagami would stop shaking and placing the wrong key in the hole… it would make this situation way more easier to deal with.

Once the door was unlocked, it made the situation easier with just Kagami and Aomine. Aomine fidgeted, trying to pull a move on the other but Kagami wasn't just sure in that moment. The hot and bothered blue head needed something, a distraction or anything else to just ease his erection without touching himself there.

Meanwhile Kagami didn't know how to begin approaching the topic about relieving the other at all. It had been his fantasy those few nights after Aomine did kiss him and accidentally brush his hand against his pelvis. Accident or not, that smooth and faint touch, had turned him on almost instantly when thinking about it, and in this moment, he was getting turned on.

"We should head to my room" Kagami lightly suggested, shining a small smile showing Aomine that everything would be alright, but in actual truth his heart was beating right out of his chest. It wasn't that long or far to find his room; it was only the second door on the left in the empty hallway.

Kagami pulled the alluring blue head inside, kissing the other with short steamy kisses and rushing to remove their clothes to feel him up. He turned on an angle and slammed him into the closest wall, trying to be both rough and sweet with this dream like moment for Kagami. He slid his hand with ease up the other's torso, but came back to his senses when he noticed it was sweat… and it was dripping all over his wooden floor.

"Aomine…" He broke apart the heated and sensual kiss and brushed the other's hair slowly. He slowly brought his mouth near the dark blue head's ear and told the other sternly about needing a shower that partially broke up this small passionate episode. He slowly lead Aomine to suggestively suggest that they both shower together. It was time for Kagami to become flustered. But the first thing that needed to be done was to have a nice cold shower, to remove the icky, sticky sweat that occupied their bodies.

"You need to dry off man. You're sw-sweating a-lll over my floor." Kagami stuttered at the thought of them both sharing a shower and cooling down after the match…. But the match between them was only just beginning. Kagami growled knowing that Aomine will try to dominate him, but he would resist. It was Kagami's apartment, which gave him the slight authority to dominate the other. He lead him through the hallway to the shower so they could cool themselves off. He was taking short strides through the endless hall not wanting to reach their destined 'lovers' shower. 'Who would top' Kagami thought blushing at the idea of Aomine being below him, begging and quivering to his silky touch.

Aomine began leading now since he became impatient for his partners slow steps. The whole experience was new to him, being alone with another male, but Kagami turned him on so hard and in that short time that anything between them could happen. They took a right and another turn to the left into a bathroom with mellow brown tiles on the walls and floors, the same colour as Kagami's dark undertones below his flaming red hair.

"Shouldn't I first invite you in, your majesty" Kagami half joked, pleased at how Aomine was caught by his bathroom, maybe having sensual ideas for the both of them in the room.

"Wow, now this is something" Aomine began walking towards the shower glancing and deciding that both of them could fit in. "Get in." He demanded sliding an arm around the others waist curving him around the limited space. Kagami tried to pry the arm off him but it fit so perfectly upon his hips that he had no choice but to listen even though it was his own house. The flaming red head kissed him lightly below the ear and began whispering sweet nothings of what he would do to blue head….if he were to be under his control. But Aomine had a better idea of what they should do.

They resumed kissing in the middle of the bathroom, slowly removing each other's shirts, Aomine still having his arms around Kagami's waist. It kept Kagami in place, both their members touching in the short, limited spaced between them. Aomine's warm, sweaty skin against Kagami's own just increased the hotness between them both. A few minutes was spent kissing and exploring each other's mouths, their tongues ravishing each other…. wanting more with each passing second.

"Ahhh… Aomine…" Kagami moaned in the few seconds he had between each heated kiss… He felt the blue head slither his hands up and down his torso… gently passing over his sensitive nipples as he let out shaky breaths…. The hands brushing again, the same result happening.

"No…..not t-theeere…" Kagami exhaled, his whole body thriving in the soft slides of Aomine's hands on his nipples.

"You like that? Don't you?" Aomine mischievously responded. He broke the kiss apart and slowly moving down, to Kagami's nipples. It was now time for him to tend to them. He saw and felt them become erect to his touch and he knew that he couldn't pass up an opportunity to suck on the flustered but sexy red head's nipples. He pushed Kagami to the nearest wall, the one next to the shower, ravishing and sucking the perky, pink nipples rapidly…. His left hand plucking the other nipple gently, so both can be pleasured at the same time. Kagami bit the back of his hand, stifling his moans, his hand also reaching lower to his cock still restrained in his pants.

"Not yet, wait a bit more." Aomine teased before he turned on the shower tap. Once it was ready he told his partner to take off his pants and then pushed him by the shoulders against the shower wall. Now both super wet he kissed him more and slid his hands all over his body. He didn't want to rush things just yet.

But Kagami thought differently. "I want more" he moaned.

"If more is what you want" Kagami moaned loudly as his cock was being played with. It felt way better than his own hand. He returned the act by sliding down Aomine's shorts and stroking him back. They both were playing with each other and moaning for a small while till Aomine had enough.

Aomine couldn't restrain himself anymore. He turned Kagami around in the shower and started to prep him for sex. Aomine pulled Kagami's head to the side and away from the wall and kissed him deeply having one hand on the other's jaw to pry it open and slide his fingers in.

He swirled them around having a smirk on his face whispering in their ear "lick them good because you'll know where they will go…. The more slickness and saliva… the better it is for you."

Kagami couldn't speak with his mouth full of fingers so he hummed trying to make some sense to Aomine, but he was too far gone and enjoying this. The fingers were suddenly removed and Aomine thought, for an extra tease to slide them all down his back to his opening. He fiddled around the opening of his hole before pushing a single finger in… feeling the tightness as he tried to go deeper.

"Relax Kagami… It'll be okay. I'm just prepping you for the true pleasure." Aomine breathed out heavily, knowing that he couldn't just force his cock in one go since more preparation was needed.

"How about... You bite my neck while you do this… it'll make me relax more." Kagami spoke through each moan, physically relaxing as Aomine complied.

After a short while Kagami was finally ready for Aomine so he slowly slid into him.

"Ahhh…. Be gentle with me…" Kagami moaned in pleasure feeling the slow thrusts going in deeper each time.

In this position it was hard to kiss but Aomine found a way to keep in contact with the other. He nuzzled his lips in the crevasse of Kagami's neck, inhaling his sweaty scent and lightly grazing his teeth on the soft, slightly tanned skin.

It didn't take long for Aomine to last. It was his first time with a guy and the sensation felt amazing. Both were stuck in their own euphoric state experiencing new feelings and emotions with another male. It did feel awkward an hour ago but now it was pure bliss.

"UUHHHH!" Aomine and Kagami grunted at nearly the same time as they both climaxed in the shower.

Kagami being the closest to the shower knobs turned and adjusted the water stream to be somewhat warm. It seemed to be awkward in the small secluded space in the bathroom but after all that, Kagami couldn't help but smile at his partner. Just seeing the tanned skinned male in front of him, bare and feeling more human than anyone would have known. Just seeing the water droplets from the shower head slide down each perfectly sculpted muscle just made Kagami lust over him more. He moved closer, holding onto the other's head and kissing him gently, for the sweeter part of the whole couple's shower experience.

"I-… lo-" Kagami gently whispered after their kiss broke apart. "Doesn't matter, let's just shower this off and chill in my room." He smiled rubbing Aomine's back with soap and scrubbing the hard to reach places that a single person can't do alone.

After the shower they both huddled in Kagami's room, idly talking about upcoming matches with each other and placing bets on what would happen, but it was all calming, without anything else sexual or provocative between them. Aomine did end up staying the night, after passing out on Kagami's shoulder. Kagami sat silently watching some basketball match from America careful to not wake him. It was amazing seeing the professional players on the scene and how Aomine was compared to them. Kagami thought to avoid confusion, he would leave Aomine in his bed while he laid on the couch. It would avoid any awkward questions to ask in the morning.

His father didn't stay with him often due to his work and overnight business trips, but it was nice to keep in contact every few days. Being the only child in the Kagami family meant that he had to learn to cook on his own and that was such a benefit in situations like this. But he still had his appetite for fast food burgers from Maji burger.

* * *

They didn't see each other for the next few days, due to school work and it made Aomine agitated that he couldn't tease his red head.

Even though they hadn't said that they wanted to have a relationship and be each other's boyfriend… they both knew with the way they acted around each other. And that was all that mattered, to know that both Kagami and Aomine loved each other. Kagami smiled at Aomine's gesture to invite him over to his place. His spirits rose significantly at the thought of what they both can do together again, but also he would gain an insight at the private life of Aomine.

Kagami's phone buzzed with the address of Aomine's apartment and he smiled. He couldn't wait to spend his time there after school on a Friday. They both just wished classes would end so they could see each other in person. Aomine was glad that Kagami agreed to come over to his place. Them spending the night there gave him many taunting ways to play with Kagami.

* * *

Aomine slowly lead his boyfriend up the stairs and to his room. It wasn't anything special, just a small room, the walls painted a shade of dark blue like his hair, and the various magazines of basketball monthly scatted on the barely seen table in the corner. The room suited Aomine, due to it being a mess but all in order and meaning something, just like how Aomine meant a lot to Kagami. They both, had been basketball rivals, with nothing else in common, but as the matches went on and the rivalry became heated up, they slowly ended up at this point with being together. Not that either of them were complaining, but those few awkward glances at the beginning would have been a better memory if they were both in love with each other at that point.

They played a few games on his Playstation 3 that his dad got him second hand. They didn't just have basketball ingrained in their heads. They also liked racing and a few RPG games. A few hours passed of pure gameplay and Kagami had enough. he paused in the middle of the race and turned to his boyfriend.

"How about we do something a bit more entertaining?" He whispered into Aomine's ear. They were both alone in Aomine's apartment and knew that his dad would be out all weekend at some ladies house. 'Nows my chance, I want to take charge' thought Kagami as he cupped Aomine's cheek moving in for a kiss. They made out and Kagami took off his jersey since he was getting all hot and bothered.

Aomine tried to regain control but Kagami was overpowering him in this moment. He was pushed down onto the floor and Kagami climbed on top of him. The blue haired male tried to wriggle free but he was caught underneath his lover.

"Take off your top for me." Kagami demanded trying to be the dominant one. Aomine grunted a bit but obliged. He wanted to see where this was going.

He continued on with his act. "You won't escape me this time" Kagami retorted tying both of Aomine's arms with his discarded jersey. Securing the knot he made his way down from his arms to his mouth as he began roughly crushing his lips against the other, not allowing the other to breath until he moaned.

Aomine let out a strained moan, it was no use holding it in since Kagami had the talent to make anyone swoon, if they only got to see this side of him.

"I always make a comeback in the second half." Kagami teased. The first half was at Kagami's apartment a week before. He carefully glided his hands down the sides of his face to his bare abs. It was everything Kagami pictured, a six pack and all the main abdominal muscles fitting perfectly with his dark skin complexion. This only made Kagami go even wilder etching his fingers along the outlines of the muscles feeling every section as he moved lower and lower. Aomine didn't want to give the other man any satisfaction but he had to comply with his demands.

"Aren't you rushing a bit" Aomine exhaled enjoying the feeling of warm, faint hands traveling around his body.

"Rushing? No, I'm just simply admiring you." Kagami blushed at what he said but he truely was in awe at his physique. He began taking his pants off slowly and pulled down Aomine's top so they were both bare.

"So, how are you going to do this?" Aomine questioned.

"Oh you know, I'll do all the work this time while you just lay still okay." Kagami winked and proceeded to prepare himself so he can slide down onto Aomine's cock. It took less time that in the shower since he already knew how it was suppose to feel.

It certainly felt pleasurable for him and different in this position but he was glad that Aomine was beneath him. He stared and touched his body all over as he did his task. The room echoed with their pants and moans as they were both reaching their climax. it was first Aomine to go first which brought Kagami over the edge as well. Kagami untied the other's hands and threw away the jersey. He slid off his partner and layed beside him on the floor trying to catch his breath.

A shower was in order but nothing sexual happened since Kagami was a bit sore. Only a few kisses were exchanged here and there. Afterwards they had some take-away and watched a movie on TV. It was a simple date. It didn't matter to Kagami what they did, as long as they did it together. It was around eleven at night when the movie finished.

"YAAAAAWN" Aomine stretched feeling tired after a long school day. "Oi Kagami, we should go into my room." he spoke slowly as he patted his shoulder. He walked down the hall and to his bedroom.

His red headed partner shook his head in disbelief. "Is it that late already? I wanted to stay up with you longer." he pouted a bit but he didn't want to be tired tomorrow.

"Silly Baka-gami. Didn't you tell me that you had training tomorrow? But.. If you want to stay up.." he paused briefly thinking of what they could do that wasn't too exhausting. He smirked."Come here, we can cuddle and maybe.."

"Maybe what?" Kagami got up and followed Aomine to his room. Aomine closed the door behind him and threw off his shirt and pants. He pulled down the covers of the bed and laid there waiting for his partner.

"Come on, take off the clothes, you won't need them in this warm bed." Aomine spoke circling his fingers on the empty space beside him.

Kagami placed his clothes neatly on the dresser and walked over to the bed. As soon as he got in arms reach of his boyfriend he got pulled into bed and in a strong hug.

"You're mine okay. _No one else can love you but me._ " Aomine whispered into his ear. It made the red head blush as he heard it. Of course he wouldn't let anyone else love him because he only loved Aomine as well. Aomine turned Kagami around and placed his hands on his cheeks and gave one of the longest and softest kisses Kagami has ever felt.

"Of course I love you too Daiki..." His voice drifted off as he snuggled into the bed.

Aomine grabbed the sheets back and tucked in Kagami and himself. He set an alarm for 7am just in case Kagami didn't wake up in time. "Good night." he said before falling asleep himself.

The alarm woke them both up on a Saturday morning. It was semi bright through the curtains so Kagami knew it was going to be a hot and sweaty training. He shook his partner up so they could first shower and then grab a bite to eat.

Aomine leaning against the frame of the door, smiling to himself at his lover Kagami, that was now getting dressed for weekend training for Seirin. "Are you sure you can't stay longer, I want to spend the weekend with you." He shone his signature smirk while gazing up and down Kagami's figure while he was searching around for his boxers and shorts. It wasn't too hard to find since Kagami placed his discarded clothes in a heap while Aomine was being reckless just there is where ever, his shirt even slung from the lampshade on the dresser.

"I'll see you later Aomine." Kagami smiled.

"Don't forget that I love you and don't hurt yourself at training okay." He replied back. Aomine closed the front door after Kagami left and leant against it sighing in relief. Who knew that they would fall in love over the span of two weeks? Neither of them knew this was going to be the outcome but glad that they had each other.


End file.
